Hugs
by KayKay58726
Summary: Sherlock sees Agent Donovan hug her niece and questions his partner about why people hug and she shows him. Rating will change for later chapters.
1. Close Your Eyes

**Ok, so I just wanted to write a longish story and I got this idea for a plot but some of the things didn't quite fit very well with John and I haven't been feeling like yaoi lately, so I just created a similar character. She is an ex army doctor like John and she works at the hospital but she is not dating anyone. (I want John and Sherlock together so I don't like that John is dating some one.) Don't pay attention to the name of the girl. It's not my name, I just picked a generic name from one of those baby name searches. You can pretend it's John if you want or even yourself. I don't care. I think this chapter is kind of sucky at the end cause I didn't know quite how to end it.**

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I can't believe that it's really him!"<p>

Sherlock looked up from the microscope that he had been looking through and Bella had turned around from her place on the other side of the table, looking at possible cases, to where the squeal came from. Before either of them knew what was going on, a young girl around twelve had latched herself on to Sherlock's side and nearly knocked him out of his seat. They both stared at the girl, with Sherlock being more annoyed at her then Bella for invading his personal space.

"Yep, that's the freak. Now get off him before you catch something." Agent Donovan said to the girl from her place next to the door.

The girl quickly stopped hugging him and went over to said agent.

"Excuse me but who is she?" Bella spoke up as Sherlock went back to the microscope and tried to ignore everyone around him.

"This is my niece, Gaby. She's a big fan of Sherlock and when she found out that I worked with him, she all but forced me to bring her to see him."

"Mr. Holmes, it is such an honor to meet!" The girl chided while walking closer to him once again. "Can I have your autograph?" She asked happily as she held out a pen and paper to him.

"No. Now go away, your distracting me." He said in his usual tone.

The girl looked to the ground with a heart breaking look on her face and walked back to her aunt, who bent down and whispered, "Don't worry. The freak signs a lot of things here. I can get you something."

Sherlock looked up at this just in time to see the two of them hug and walk out the door with Agent Donovan calling out, "Later, Freak." over her shoulder.

"Sherlock, that was rude. Why didn't you just give her an autograph? It would have only taken a few seconds." Bella said after she was sure that they were gone.

Sherlock completely ignored her and sat there looking at the door for a moment thinking before he turned to her.

"Why do people hug? What is the purpose of doing it? It's not beneficial to either person and doesn't prove anything."

Bella was a little taken back by the seemingly random question but managed to answer it all the same.

"Well, people hug to show affection to others and it is beneficial because it can lighten others' days."

"Yes but anyone can give a hug to someone and it not mean anything."

"You can tell when it's a truly meaningful hug or not. Like when you hug a close grandmother who cares a lot about you and when you hug a distant aunt that you barely know." Sherlock looked a bit confused at this and Bella noticed that she never really saw him hug anyone. Maybe he just hasn't been hugged enough tell the difference.

"Ok, I'll show you." She said as she got up from her spot and walked around the table to him. When she reached him, she had to turn his chair for him since now all he was doing was staring at her. After that, she stood up straight and looked at him a little awkward while moving from one foot the other before climbing into his lap with either leg on either side of him.

She hesitatently put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. But still he just sat there like he was expecting something.

"I still don't get it. It's simply an invasion of personal space."

"You know, it would help if you hugged me back." she said a little aggravated that he was just sitting there.

He sighed and put his arms around her. Bella was the only person that he would let do these kinds of things since she was his only friend. Bella laid her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes, getting more use to being in this position with him than she would admit to and praying to every god she knew about that no one would walk through that door.

"Like I said, nothing." He plainly stated.

She moved a bit away to look him the eyes and could only guess what he was doing wrong.

"Sometimes you can see more with your eyes closed." She said back, hoping that he would get the hint.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Just close your bloody eyes and hug me." She said getting more annoyed with him by the second.

She went back to her original spot with her arms around his neck. She felt him hug her back with a deep sigh.

Sherlock closed his eyes and then he started to feel something. It made him feel happy and some how closer to Bella. He liked the warm feeling that it gave him.

_She said that one can only feel it by someone that truly cares. Does that mean that Bella really cares for me?_

All too soon for his liking, she pulled away from him.

"So do you get it now?" She asked, a bit happier now since she took his silence as a chance that he did.

"I believe so." was all he said with a sort of uncomfortable look on his face. To be honest, he just wanted another hug but he wasn't going to admit to it.

Bella looked at him and smiled knowingly at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again and it didn't take long before she felt his arms in circle her.

"If you want to hug me, feel free at anytime. I don't mind." She said happily before letting go and getting off his lap. "I have to go shopping for dinner. I'll see you at home." she said as she put on her jacket and started walking to the door, leaving Sherlock to watch her walk away.


	2. The Tube

"I'm home!" Bella called out as she took off her jacket and placed it over her chair.

Sherlock came out of the kitchen with an excited look on his face as he quickly hugged her. She had gotten use to this and hugged him back just as quickly. Ever since she had told him that it was ok to hug her a week ago, he would hug her every morning before she went to work and every evening when she got back. At first he would sort of nervously walk up to her and ask like a shy little kid would, but now he was back to his old confident non-caring self and didn't bother to ask anymore.

"Great news! There was a triple homicide with a murder's calling from two other crime scenes." He said as he grabbed Bella's coat and forced her to put it back on. "Let's go, it's happened behind Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Cafe."

"What! But that's all the way across town!" She bellowed as Sherlock pushed her out the door.

"So, we can take a taxi."

"The roads have been blocked for the past three days while construction is being done on the road. It will take us all night!" She said back at him while he started to push her down the sidewalk until she finally got him to let go and she started to walk beside him.

"Then we will have to take the tube."

About a third of the way there, Sherlock noticed that a lot of the couples were cuddling next each other to keep warm from the winter cold. Sure the tube had heaters but with the doors constantly opening and closing at each stop, they didn't help much.

Sherlock turned to look at Bella and saw that her arms were crossed and her collar was popped up to stave off the cold. He saw her shiver as the doors opened and let a huge gust of cold air come in but she didn't say anything about her being cold. He considered doing the same as the many couples there were doing but thought against it considering that they weren't a couple and that she might feel awkward about doing that.

After awhile later, the doors opened again and another gust of wind came through the room, making Bella visibly shiver once more and still she said nothing.

He finally decided that she was too cold to be caring if she felt awkward or not. He wasn't going to let her get sick because of him.

_Snuggling is just like a long hug right?_ He thought to himself as he slowly and carefully put his arm around her.

She stiffened at first at having an arm around her but relaxed when she realized that is was just Sherlock. Bella looked up at him with a grateful smile when she figured out what he was doing and wrapped her arms around his waist to snuggle in closer. In return, Sherlock held her tighter to him, liking that he could hug his best and only friend again without it being akward like he first thought it would be. They stayed like that for the rest of the ride to the crime scene.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at writing the ending for these chapters. I think so at least. I feel like they end so suddenly. Anyways! This chapter was for snuggling! I think the next one might be holding hands and this story will eventually lead to love and…some other things….<strong>

**FunFact: If you go on googlmaps and type in the name of the cafe that used and click street veiw for 'A', you should see a little cafe and flat area in london that looks like Sherlock's and John's flat!**

**Review please! I want your input!**


	3. Enters the Octopus

It was an unusually calm day or as Sherlock put it, boring. Bella was sitting on the couch with her laptop blogging and Sherlock was in the kitchen working on an experiment.

Suddenly, a ding was heard and Bella looked to see that her therapist had emailed her to see how she was doing. Bella quickly replied back with the latest cases that the two of them have had and the latest experiment that Sherlock had devoted himself to that from what Bella could tell, had something to do with a live octopus that he had named Alexander. (I'm just messing with one of my friend here. XD If you want to understand, then stop here and go read 'Sherlock, John and Octopus' by cocoamebuns. It's a really short story that she wrote.) She left out telling her about how every once and a while, Sherlock would come and snuggle next to her on the couch while she was watching crap telly though. She felt a little embarrassed about telling her about it even though it was her therapist.

Bella sent the email and looked up from the computer just in time to see Sherlock grab Alexander out of the large tank on the floor beside him. Sherlock looked at the creature for a moment or two before placing it on his head, getting his head and shirt wet. The octopus clung to his head easily as Sherlock clapped his hands together like he always did when he was thinking. He started mumbling to himself but Bella couldn't quite hear. Sherlock quickly started to write something down in a notebook while still occasionally mumbling something under his breath. Alexander was still clinging to his head, moving his arms to grab on to another spot to keep from falling off as Sherlock adjusted himself in his seat.

She was about to ask him what the bloody hell he was doing when the door to their flat opened and Mycroft stepped in.

"Hello, Bella. Is my brother home?" He said looking around the room.

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, stepping out of the kitchen with Alexander still on his head.

"What the bloody hell is on your head?"

"It's an experiment now what do you want?" He said as he went sit in the seat next to Bella. She looked at the octopus and creepily enough, it looked back.

"Well," He began leaned back on the desk across from them. Bella kept staring at the octopus and he kept staring back. "There is going to be a ball in my honor and they want you to be there since you're my only living family."

"No. You know I don't go to balls or dances." He firmly stated. Bella had not taken her eyes off the octopus yet as it very slowly started to crawl down to Sherlock's shoulder but it didn't look like he cared.

"You don't have a choice, Sherlock. You have to go and you will need a date." Mycroft countered. Alexander was now fully on Sherlock's shoulder when one of his tentacles touched Bella's shoulder and just as slowly started to crawl to her shoulder as she kept staring.

"Where am I going to find a date?" Sherlock responded back, hoping that his brother would give up. Bella watched as the octopus that was now on her shoulder, start to crawl up to the top of her head. She could feel the strange feeling of the suction of his tentacles as he crawled and she could feel her cloths start to get wet as well.

"You have a pretty young lady sitting next to you right now. I'm sure she would be willing to go. Right, Bella?" And as he said that last thing, they both turned to her to find Alexander now on top of her head, looking like he was about to fall asleep there.

It was quiet for a long time as they watched as one of Alexander's arms came down in front of Bella's face started to swing back and forth like the little creature was trying to hypnotize her into falling asleep with him. And it was working. Bella started feel sleepy as she watched the arm go back and forth in front of her face.

Suddenly, Mycroft asked, "Why the hell do you have an octopus?" Sherlock sighed and got up from his seat.

"It's for knowledge. I wouldn't expect your slow brain to understand." He replied as he grabbed Alexander from Bella's head just before she was about to close her eyes, waking her from the creature's spell and walking back into the kitchen while placing Alexander back on his own head. "Fine, I'll go and Bella will be my date."

"Go where? Date to what?" Bella asked not having been paying attention because of the slippery creature.

"A ball. Here. Use this and make sure you and my brother get some nice cloths." He said as he handed her a credit card. "You can give it back at the ball."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~(^_^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella and Sherlock were now finely dressed and sitting in a taxi, on their way to the ball. Sherlock kept messing with his tux that he was 'forced' to wear for this. As they got closer, Sherlock finally spoke.

"Mycroft doesn't want people to think that I 'have no life' so he wants us to pretend to be a couple. It's a simple ball so kissing isn't necessary but you will need to stay near me."

"I was planning on it. I'm not big on parties either Sherlock." She said as he paid the driver and they both got out of the car.

They walked up the grand stairs of the building and Bella grabbed his arm. Sherlock didn't mind, understanding that they would have to walk in like this so that his brother would get off him.

For the most part, he and Bella ushered off from one person to the next and the whole time Bella didn't let go of Sherlock's arm, not that he was complaining. It felt nice having her there next to him. Over the night, Mycroft still stayed on him but now it was because he hadn't danced at all but Sherlock managed to avoid having to do it. Finally, it was time go and they walked out, still hand in hand. After he hailed a cab, Bella let go of his hand and he felt a little empty without it there. Over the night, he had gotten use to it being there but once they got in the cab, Bella grabbed his hand again and leaned on his shoulder sleepily.

Once they got on their road, Bella was nearly asleep and Sherlock had to shake her to wake her up. They got up stairs and both simultaneously started to take off every annoying piece of clothing that they could take off in front of each other. Bella took off all of her jewelry and shoes and went to the kitchen sink to wash off her makeup, not wanting to wait to take it off properly in the bathroom. She reached for a towel and looked over to see that Alexander had somehow gotten out of his tank and was now on the counter beside her with a small towel on his head looking at her. She grabbed the towel and started to dry her face. She looked over to Sherlock, who had ripped off his jacket, tie, cufflinks, socks, and shoes and was now working on his belt as he headed to his room without saying a word.

"Hey, Sherlock! Aren't you going to put Alexander back in his tank?" She called but got no answer from behind the now closed door. She sighed and looked back at the octopus that apparently liked to stare at her like he was now. She walked up to the creature, picked him up, put him in his tank, and walked up the stairs to her own room to get out of her clothes and went to bed.

Sherlock on the other hand, was awake lying in his bed, thinking about his relationship with Bella. _She is my only friend; she is a loyal friend at that too. She is the only person that I enjoyed being around. She is the only one that I hug or hold hands with willingly. Maybe I'm just over thinking on this. Friends do that kind of stuff all the time. I'm sure it's nothing but us becoming closer friends or something._

* * *

><p><strong>Just like for chapter 2, the idea for this one came out of know where in the middle of the night when I was trying so sleep. I get a lot of my idea like that. It's kinda weird. Well I wanted to tease my friend a little and I was actually the one came with the idea for the octopus but she was the one who named him so it's not copying idea's! :) It all started when we had some free time at school and I asked her to draw an octopus on my hand and it turned to her drawing a little anime looking octopus on John's head and then Sherlock's head.<strong>

**Remember to review! i love read what you to say and I answer questions! Also I love Alexander and I'm thinking about keeping him in the story. Give me your opinion!**


	4. Chocolate

**I have decided to keep the octopus and ya I know that an octopus can only live out of water for around half an hour and they can't eat human food but oh well. My octopus can defy the laws of nature!**

* * *

><p>He could hear her loud banging as she came up the stairs before he saw her. She came in with a large heavy bag in one hand and all of her other things in the other. She placed them all down as carefully as she could and sighed in relief at being able to finally put them down. She turned to Sherlock and hugged him right away like she always did now and when she pulled away, she noticed that Alexander was once again in his favorite spot on Sherlocks head. She smiled and had to reach as far as she could pat the little creature on the head. It had been a month since Sherlock had gotten him and he didn't feel like getting rid of him when the experiment was over so he kept him.<p>

"What's in the bag?" Sherlock asked as Alexander suddenly and surprizingly fast slid down Sherlocks face and plopped down to Bella's shorter head.

"Chocolates from people at work. It's Valentine's day, remember." She said as she bent over to grab one of the boxes of chocolates from the bag, Alexander wrapping his arms around her chin and the back of her head to keep from falling.

"Do you want some? I can't eat all of this myself." She asked while pealing off the wrapper of the box.

"No, I don't like sweets." He replied as he watched her take a piece of chocolate out and was about to take a bite out of it but Alexander swiped down a tentacle and grabbed it from her hand. He lifted up from her head slightly to shove the little chocolate into his mouth and then plopped down once more.

Bella started laughing, "Well I guess he can help me but I can feel him chewing and it feels weird." She commented, grabbing another chocolate. Bella caught a bright red shine out of the corner of her eye and saw that it was a heart shape box of chocolate on Sherlock's desk.

"Did Mrs. Hudson give you those?" She asked as she walked over to the desk.

"Yes. You have one as well in your room." She picked it up and noticed that it was never opened.

"Sherlock, you may not like chocolate but the least you can do is eat the ones that Mrs. Hudson gave you." She scold.

"It's just some candy. The only reason for people to give chocolates on this day is because there is a chemical in it that makes one feel like they're happy or in love. Do people honestly think that they can get a date by doing just that? It's not orginal." He said sitting on the couch.

"No. People give chocolates to each other to make their loved ones feel happy and speical enough to get some on this day. I got most of what I have from the female nurses and doctors that I'm friends with. And the ones that I did get from guys was just as friends as well." She explained. "Mrs. Hudson is just showing that she loves you and if you love her too then you should eat these." She dropped the heart shaped box in his lap, put Alexander back on his head, grabbed her things, and walked up stairs to her room.

Sherlock waited until he was sure that she was gone and opened the box. He grabbed one of the bite sized chocolates out of the small box and held it out if front of Alexander. He waited for a moment but he never even reached out to take it.

"What? You want me to eat it too?" He asked quietly to the squishy thing.

He felt the small creature hug his head and took it as a yes. Bella's words swam around in his head as he thought it over. He lowered the chocolate that was now slightly melted from the heat in his fingers, to his lips and opened them just wide enough for it to slide past. Slowly, he chewed the sugary treat and finally swallowed it.

He smiled slightly, thinking about how Bella was the only person that could ever get him to willingly do something and then his thoughts turned to the sea creature currently acting as his hat.

"Since when did you start taking her side?"


	5. Headache

**I just thought this was a cute little thing to add to the story! Other then that, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>He was lying on the couch with his hands covering his eyes, Alexander easily forgotten somewhere else at the moment. After Bella left for work, his head got worse and worse until finally, he had a splitting headache to where he couldn't do anything. He heard the door open and prayed that it was not Mrs. Hudson. She was a dear and kind lady but she sure could talk too much and it would only make his problem worse.<p>

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she closed the door behind her and placed her things down.

"Headache." He mumbled.

"Did you take anything for it?"

"Nothing is working."

"Here take these." She said as she pulled out a small bottle from her bag and handed it to him. She walked into the kitchen to get him a glass of water and when she walked over to the sink, she found their strange pet under water staring saddly at her. She sighed with a sad smile on her face at seeing the poor neglected creature. She filled a cup up with water and walked back into the living room.

After Sherlock took the pills she gave him, he lied back down in the same fashion. She looked at him for a moment, feeling sorry for him having such a bad headache. A memory from when she was little popped into her head and she got an idea.

"Move for a second." She said as she motioned for him to sit up.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sat up. She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to lay down again in her lap. He rested his head back down and felt her hands slowly comb through his hair.

"My mum use to do this for me when I had a headache." She finally explained. He didn't complain. He just moved to lay on his side and closed his eyes. As she sat there, combing through his hair, she thought back on everything that had been going on in the last two months; the hugging, the cuddling, the holding hands, and he never admited to it but she saw that he had eaten the chocolates from Mrs. Hudson. She found it very sweet of him.

Sherlock enjoyed the attention that he was getting from Bella. It felt good to have her hands run through his hair. He would have been purring if he was a cat. His mother was always so busy and never did anything like this for him. He snuggled closer to her, long since getting over worrying if she would be uncomfortable. He felt even closer to her like this. His mind was starting to go blank, which was rare enough in it's self, and he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Bella looked down to see that Sherlock had fallen asleep and wondered how she was going to get out of this little situation. It wouldn't be good if Mrs. Hudson came in right now. The woman already thought they were a couple, she didn't need to give her 'evidence'. They would never hear the end of it.

She sat there for quite awhile, still running her fingers through his hair, trying to find a way to get up without waking the man in her lap. Her eyes started feel heavy and slowly she followed him into the sleeping world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~(^_^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Hudson opened the door to Sherlock and Bella's flat to tell them about a nice man she met in her resturant down stairs but completely forgot about that at the sight in front of her. A smile came to her face seeing Sherlock's head in Bella's lap with her head lulled off to the side and Alexander happily sleeping on Sherlock's stomach. She gently patted the little creature on the head and quietly walking out the room, promising herself that she would bring this up later.


End file.
